Something Wicca This Way Comes
by RogueCharmedOne
Summary: It's Charmed but with the McFly and Busted boys. James, Tom and Dougie Halliwell are about to discover that they are three of the most powerful witches in history. Some appearances from the Son of Dork boys as well. This is slash. Don't like, don't read
1. Chapter 1

Okay I have no idea why I'm writing this but the idea came to me and is not letting go, so I figured I'd write it down.

Okay so the concept is James Bourne, Tom Fletcher and Dougie Poynter are brothers, they will go by Halliwell, are the legendary Charmed Ones. This start out with the pilot Something Wicca this way comes.

Something Wicca This Way Comes 

Chapter 1

Tom Halliwell stood at the stove putting the finishing touches on the dinner he was preparing for his family. He glanced over at his younger brother Dougie giving him a small smile as he set the table. They had just return from practice with their band McFly. They're grandmother was somewhere in the house doing god knows what, the woman could be very secretive at time.

Just as Tom was about to send Dougie to go get their grandmother they heard a thump up stairs. Dougie jumped at the sudden sound and took off to investigate Tom right behind him.

"Grams," Dougie gasp rushing over to the woman who was lying at the bottom of the stairs leading up to the attic. Her eyes where open as she struggle for to breathe. "Grams what's she weakly place a hand over her heart.

"An ambulance is on its way," said Tom as he kneeled on the other side of the older woman. "You're going to be okay grams."

Within minutes they heard a pounding at the door. Doug took off, flinging the door open and stepping out of the way, letting the paramedics through.

They returned down stairs quickly Grams on a stretcher Tom following in their wake. He wrapped his arms around the younger brother as the moved out of the house and into the back of the emergency vehicle, making their way to hospital.

Dougie fidgeted as they sat in the waiting room chewing on his lip piercing and every so often flicking his blonde fringe out of his eyes with a shake of his head. His head shot up from stair at his trainers when a thought struck him. "Tom," he said looking over at the older blonde.

"Yes, Doug?" asked Tom

"Shouldn't we call James?"

"Oh God Dougs I can't believe I forgot. Look I can't use my mobile in here I'm just going to step outside, you come get me if the doctor comes, okay?"

Dougie just nodded.

Tom exited the building hoping it was a travel day for Busted. He couldn't exactly remember his older brothers schedule and if he were getting ready to go on stage he would ignore the call. Besides Tom didn't really want to catch James just before a performance, there was no way they could expect him to abandon an arena full of fans, and he didn't this hanging over his head the entire performance.

The phone rang three times before Tom heard the distinct voice of his brother's band mate Charlie answering the phone. "Hello."

"Hello Charlie, it Tom, I need to speak to James right away, there's been an emergency."

"Alright, Tom hang on, James left his phone at the back of the bus and he's in his bunk." Tom sighed in relief they we're traveling.

"Hey, Tom what's going on?" James asked worry in his voice. Charlie hadn't looked very pleasant handed the phone to him.

"James, it's Grams."

"Grams. Tom what's wrong with Grams?"

"Dougie and I were the kitchen when we heard a noise up stairs. We went up and found grams collapsed on the floor, it looked like she had fallen of down the stair leading up to the attic. We're at the hospital now.

We're not sure what's wrong with her. Dougie's inside waiting for the doctor to tell us something. But it looked like she was having some sort of chest pain."

Just then Dougie came out looking around slightly till he spotted Tom. Tom's heart nearly stopped when he saw a doctor following him. "Hang on James, something's happening."

"Tom I want you to put the phone on speaker, I want to hear everything that's happening," said James glancing up at his boyfriend Matt as he sat next to him.

"Alright."

"Mr. Thomas Halliwell?" asked the doctor as Dougie moved to his brother's side. Tom wrapped an arm around his younger brother holding his phone tightly in his other hand.

"Yes."

"Your grandmother suffered a heart attack before falling down the stairs. Unfortunately she suffered another one while we were trying to stabilize her. I'm sorry she didn't making it." The Doctor looked away for a second, not willing to look into the bright blues of the younger boy. "I'll give you a minute when your ready come back in."

Dougie turned to Tom wrapping his arms around his older brother burying his face in the older blondes neck as tears began to fall. "James?" said Tom bringing phone closer to his face, his voice slightly shaky as he spoke.

"Yeah, Tom?" asked James trying to hold back tears, as he leaned into Matt who had had pulled the boy towards him. James flinched slightly as he heard a sob over the line. "Dougie?"

"James," Dougie whispered into the mobile his voice cracking slightly.

"Dougie everything is going alright, I Promise. I'm going to come home right away; we're going to be together. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Tom you can handle everything till I get home right?"

"Of course James. Look, we need to go in and talk to the doctor. I'll call you back later."

Tom, Dougie still wrapped in his arm, made his way back into the hospital as James lay down on his bunk Matt still by his side. None, of them knowing that this night would be the beginning of something bigger then they could have ever imagined.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I totally forgot to put this on last time. I don't owned Charmed and I sure as hell don't own McFly. If I did do think I'd be sitting at my compute when I could all my time with Dougie.

A/N: When the Son of Dork boys make their appearances, it'll be as other characters form the series, not as musicians.

Chapter 2 

A woman by the name of Serena Fredrick stood in her kitchen setting down a bowl of food for her cat. "Come on, baby," she said calling her cat over and petting her slightly. "Good girl."

She made her way to her living room where an alter was set up, lighting candles. She began chanting, "Ancient one of the earth so deep, master of moon and sun. I shield you in my Wiccan way, here in my circle round, asking you to protect this space, and offer your sun force down."

A shadowed figure creped into her apartment, startling the woman as he stepped behind her. "What are you doing here?" she asked before the figure suddenly stabbed her.

"Tom," Dougie yelled out for his older brother upon entering the manor.

"In here working on the chandelier," Tom answered from the living room.

"Sorry, I'm late." Dougie gave the older blonde a sheepish smile.

"What else is new? Dougie, you know I would have been here to meet the electrician myself but Danny and I had to finish stuff up at the studio. I didn't even have time to change."

"I know I'm sorry I had no idea how long Harry was going to keep me. Did Dave call?"

"No, but he had some roses delivered. And what where you doing with Harry after you guys left?"

"He dragged me out with him so he could keep complaining about that bird who dumped him. I told him not to worry about her and that he should try and find a better girl or maybe even a nice bloke." Dougie glanced down at the table as he placed his stuff.

"What did he say to that?"

"He looked at me kind of funny, his flushed a little and then he went quiet." Tom shook his head at that; Dougie could be so clueless at times. It was so obvious to everyone but the younger blonde, that Harry was in love Dougie and he only dated those girls to cover it up.

"Oh no way," said Dougie when he noticed what was on the table. "Tell me this is not our old spirit board."

"Yeah, I found it in the basement when we I was looking for the circuit tester."

Dougie turned it over and began reading the inscription on the back. " 'To my three beautiful boys. May this give you the light to find the shadows. The power of three will set you free. Love, Mom.' We never did figure out what this inscription meant."

"Maybe we should send it to James, help guide him back home every once in a while."

"You're always so hard on him," said Dougie with a slight sigh. "You know how busy he gets, I mean delaying an entire tour can't have been easy on the boys or management and remember if our albums does nearly half as well as what Busted has been doing we'll be just as busy."

"Yeah but at least we'll be together. I mean it's been six months since grams' funeral and we're lucky to get a call from him ever other week and the only time we ever see him is when he's on TV."

"Yeah but the tour ends in a couple of days and he'll be back then. Hey maybe he'll even bring Matt, it'll be good to see him again."

"I guess." Just then the timer to the oven went of. "Dinner's ready let just go eat."

Inspector Steve Rushton strode up to the apartment building of Serena Fredrick, which was by this time swarming with police. "Well it's about time," said his partner Chris Leonard as Steve stepped under the awning in the entrance and out of the rain.

"I got here as soon as I heard. Another dead female right mid to late twenties." He asked looking towards the building.

"I've been paging you for over an hour, Rushton, where have you been?" asked Chris placing his hands on his hips.

"Checking out a lead."

"What lead?"

"One that didn't go anywhere."

"You're avoiding my question."

"Because you don't want to know I went to an occult shop." Steve answered causing Chris to roll his eyes.

"You hate me don't you? You want to see me suffer."

"I want to solve these murders. Someone is killing witches."

"Women."

"That woman up there," Steve gestured to the apartment. "I bet she was killed with an athame."

"Wrong. Double edge steel knife," Chris answered crossing his arms over his chest.

"Right. That's an athame." Steve crossed his arms in return. "It's a ceremonial tool. Witches' use it to direct energy."

"That woman wasn't directing anything. She was stabbed plain and simple."

"Was she found at an alter?"

"Yes."

"Where there carvings on that alter?"

"Just do me a favor. Don't follow anymore leads without asking me first."

"Do you want to go to occult shops?"

"Let's just get to work." Chris made to enter the building when he noticed someone walking up. He gestured for Steve to turn around before walking through the door.

"David Williams, "The Daily Mail." You care to comment," said a man with a Welsh accent. His long blonde hair plastered to his face due to the rain.

"A woman stabbed. Plain and simple."

"Well that's the third one in three weeks," said Dave.

Steve just turned and walked into the building.

Thanks for reading; I hope you enjoyed. Please review let me know what you think. The next chapter should be up soon.

Note: If anyone reading this happens to be apart of the McFly slash community on Live Journal I'd really like to know if you liked it and whether I should post this over there. It's my first time writing slash and anything to do with McFly so I'm kind of nervous about it.


End file.
